This invention relates to an article for a toilet flush tank to regulate the water received into the toilet bowl trap after flushing and thereby inhibits excesses of water from being wasted automatically after the flush. The excess water is overflowed into the flush tank for use during the next flush. A prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,010.
The present invention overcomes the problem of wasting water during the flushing operations by use of a metering device that requires no special seals, valves, controlling tubes or sphyons.
It is an object of this invention to provide a unitary metering device for saving water passed through the vent tube of a toilet bowl flush tank.
It is an object of this invention to provide an article for saving water passed through the vent tube.
It is another object of this invention to provide a low cost device to save approximately two gallons of water per flush.
In accordance with these and other objects which will be apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.